El paseo que cambio mi vida
by Mino Kaze
Summary: Zuko había escuchado varias veces de sus amigos que él "tenía la capacidad de cambiarte si llegasen a compartir algún viaje". Él no lo entendía del todo, hasta llego a considerar que solo se trataba de las circunstancias. Solo pudo comprenderlo cuando esa vez fue a él quien un paseo cambio su vida. "Este fic participa en la "Semana Toko" del Foto ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


**Bien, aquí tienen mi aporte para la semana TOKO, un poco tarde, lo sé, pero es mejor que nada. Lamento si es corto o mal hecho, tuve ciertos problemas, no mentiré, tal vez parezca algo improvisado.**

**Aunque no son pareja oficial, a mí siempre me gustaron juntos, no sé, a través de la pantalla podía sentir algo entre ellos (?**

**El fic tiene una referencia a ciertos capítulos del anime, en especial el capítulo 18 del libro tres del anime (Si no mal recuerdo).**

**Avatar: La Leyenda de Aang no me pertenece.**

"**Este fic participa en la "Semana Toko" del Foto ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**El paseo que cambio mi vida.**

Zuko había escuchado varias veces de sus amigos que él _"tenía la capacidad de cambiarte si llegasen a compartir algún viaje"_

Para él era estúpido, y decir que lo entendía tampoco era una de sus creencias. Es que para él, el viaje que tuvo con Aang para encontrar su forma de manejar el fuego control, el escape de la Roca Hirviente con Sokka, y la búsqueda del asesino de la madre de Katara le habían salido tan naturales como rutinarios. ¿Tenía algún sentido eso? Tal vez para Zuko lo tenía, por eso no había entendido el interés que Toph demostró de ir a buscar a Aang con él cuando había desaparecido.

Todos esos eran los pensamientos que él siempre almaceno en su memoria y había dejado como recuerdos. Hasta que, tiempo después, comprendió de que se trataba todo eso del paseo que cambia vidas. Y no porque él fue quien inconscientemente se la cambio a alguien, había sido la misma Toph, quien meses después, de manera voluntaria, o tal vez no, había cambiado solo un poco su vida.

Recordaba perfectamente lo nervioso que se encontraba, leyendo de manera apresurada unas cuantas hojas que pasaba de una mano a otra, elevando la mirada de estas con cualquier ruido que escuchase, suspirando al punto del ahogo.

–Tu Reunión con los generales del Reino Tierra estará bien – levemente, la voz de Toph resonó en aquella pequeña sala de estar.

Él rodo lo ojos, asintiendo ante sus palabras. En un principio, la idea de llevar a la maestra tierra con él le pareció una buena idea, nadie mejor que ella para ayudarle a manejar y entender la nación que por mucho tiempo había sido la única que se digno a hacer algo contra la guerra que su padre se empeño en ganar.

–Es como si intentara hacer algo en vano, conozco a los maestro tierra, sé que no aceptaran solo una disculpa por los cien años de guerra – se quejo Zuko, tan alto como pudo sin preocuparse de que le fuesen a escuchar o no.

–Yo creo que… serian unos idiotas si no lo hiciesen – alzo los hombros Toph, mirando un punto en específico del suelo, como solía hacer cada vez que una conversación se tornaba aburrida.

–¿Tu aceptarías el perdón que pienso ofrecer? – pregunto Zuko, con marcado interés en sus palabras. No entendía como, pero las conversaciones con esa niña siempre contenían un punto reflexivo.

–Yo lo haría sin siquiera dudarlo – se había levantado ella del asiento, desviando su mirada directamente a la de él, como si de verdad pudiese ver la expresión de indignación y confusión que le causo tal respuesta –. Yo siento la sinceridad de tus palabras a través de las vibraciones del suelo, y sé que te lo he demostrado antes. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez, en el bosque, cuando fui a buscarte para que hablásemos?

Zuko no podría nunca olvidar de ese día, porque además de que había parecido un completo estúpido quemando sus pies, lo único que al parecer podía utilizar para "_ver"_, había descubierto que aquella chica era mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaba ser, de la apariencia de descuidada y de persona sarcástica y hasta indecente.

–Si lo recuerdo – apenas le respondió con un susurro, como tratando de dejarlo de lado –. Me alegra que al menos una persona lo piense así.

–No es muy difícil para mí, en especial porque soy la única que es capaz de percibir todos y cada uno de tus cambios.

Zuko tocio un poco, aliviándose cuando uno de los generales había abierto la puerta y le había llamado para que se presentara en la sala de reuniones. Él estaba consciente de que Toph podía leerle como un pergamino abierto, por eso cada vez que su corazón se aceleraba, su temperatura corporal aumentaba o simplemente no sabía que decirle trataba como fuese de pasar desapercibido.

Porque aunque quisiese o no, no era capaz de ocultarle a Toph los sentimientos confusos que despertaba en él. Lo sabía, porque en el instante en que volteo para mirarle por última vez una imperceptible sonrisa estaba en sus labios.

De nuevo, todos los sentimientos que le causaba aparecieron.

–¿Qué sucede? – gruño un poco Zuko, incomodo al ser descubierto de manera tan patética.

–Nada – respondió, sonriendo aun más ampliamente. Si bien Zuko tampoco lo sabía, él también era capaz de despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en Toph sin darse cuenta –. Sé que todo saldrá bien, hasta el cambio que tuviste después de ser el señor del fuego es reconfortante. Yo te esperare aquí, no te preocupes.

Entonces, Zuko sonrió. En parte, siempre había agradecido que la chica supiera que decir, en el momento y lugar adecuado. Pero lo más importante para él, era que aunque Toph tuviera conocimiento de sus sentimientos, entendía que ni siquiera él sabía por lo que estaba pasando.

En los recuerdos de Zuko ese no había sido el mejor ni el más emocionante viaje que hubiera hecho en su vida, pero tal vez si uno de los más importantes, ese día por fin sus sentimientos habían encajado.

Todos habían ido a un paseo en el que sus vidas cambiaron, y él no entendía la razón. Ahora los papeles se habían invertido. Ahora, ese era el paseo que había cambiado su vida.

Y Zuko no era una persona que olvidara fácilmente las cosas, él aun debía el paseo que cambiase la vida de Toph, y con sus recientes sentimientos aceptados, estaba seguro de que haría bien su papel, intentaría cambiarle la vida así como ella se la había cambiado a él.


End file.
